swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazard: Radiation
'Note from the Administrator' For reasons unknown, the radiation hazard was never officially put into stat blocks. Presumably it was because of the variable nature of this hazard. The simple soultion to that is to treat each level of radiation as its own hazard, which has been done here. The original hazard text can be found below the stat blocks. Saga Edition Core Rules|hazardpage=255|hazardflavor=Radiation is highly dangerous and can cause damage in many forms, from burns to cancer and cellular degredation.|hazardtype=Artifical or natural, energy|hazardtrigger=A creature is exposed to radiation.|hazardattack=+2 vs. Fortitude Defense|hazarddamage=2d6, and the target moves −1 persistent step on the condition track (Miss: No damage, and no condition track movement).|hazardrecurrence=On trigger.|hazardskill1='Treat Injury (DC 15; requires medical kit):' The character treats the radiation.|hazardspecial=Radiation ignores both damage reduction and shield rating. A creature that dies from radiation exposure can be revived. However, reviving a creature doesn’t remove the radiation from its system; the radiation must be treated separately.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|hazardpage=255|hazardflavor=Radiation is highly dangerous and can cause damage in many forms, from burns to cancer and cellular degredation.|hazardtype=Artifical or natural, energy|hazardtrigger=A creature is exposed to radiation.|hazardattack=+2 vs. Fortitude Defense|hazarddamage=4d6, and the target moves −1 persistent step on the condition track (Miss: No damage, and no condition track movement).|hazardrecurrence=On trigger.|hazardskill1='Treat Injury (DC 20; requires medical kit):' The character treats the radiation.|hazardspecial=Radiation ignores both damage reduction and shield rating. A creature that dies from radiation exposure can be revived. However, reviving a creature doesn’t remove the radiation from its system; the radiation must be treated separately.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|hazardpage=255|hazardflavor=Radiation is highly dangerous and can cause damage in many forms, from burns to cancer and cellular degredation.|hazardtype=Artifical or natural, energy|hazardtrigger=A creature is exposed to radiation.|hazardattack=+5 vs. Fortitude Defense|hazarddamage=6d6, and the target moves −1 persistent step on the condition track (Miss: No damage, and no condition track movement).|hazardrecurrence=On trigger.|hazardskill1='Treat Injury (DC 25; requires medical kit):' The character treats the radiation.|hazardspecial=Radiation ignores both damage reduction and shield rating. A creature that dies from radiation exposure can be revived. However, reviving a creature doesn’t remove the radiation from its system; the radiation must be treated separately.}} Saga Edition Core Rules|hazardpage=255|hazardflavor=Radiation is highly dangerous and can cause damage in many forms, from burns to cancer and cellular degredation.|hazardtype=Artifical or natural, energy|hazardtrigger=A creature is exposed to radiation.|hazardattack=+10 vs. Fortitude Defense|hazarddamage=8d6, and the target moves −1 persistent step on the condition track (Miss: No damage, and no condition track movement).|hazardrecurrence=On trigger.|hazardskill1='Treat Injury (DC 30; requires medical kit):' The character treats the radiation.|hazardspecial=Radiation ignores both damage reduction and shield rating. A creature that dies from radiation exposure can be revived. However, reviving a creature doesn’t remove the radiation from its system; the radiation must be treated separately.}} 'Radiation (Deprecated)' Saga Edition Core Rules|page=255}} Radiation hazards always attack the Fortitude Defense of a target, ignore damage reduction and shield rating, and cause persistent conditions if they move you down the condition track. The persistent condition cannot be removed until the radiation is cured. Each round a creature is exposed to a harmful dose of radiation, make an attack roll (1d20 + the radiation’s attack bonus) against the target’s Fortitude Defense. If the attack fails, the target shrugs off the radiation and sufferes none of its effects. If the result hits, the target moves −1 persistent step along the condition track and takes an amount of radiation damage based on the radiation’s strength, as shown in Table: Radiation below. The Treat Injury check DC to heal this radiation is dependent on the classification of the radiation. A creature that dies from radiation exposure can be revived. However, reviving a creature doesn’t remove the radiation from its system; the radiation must be treated separately. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Hazards Category:Elemental Category:Core Rules